User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Young Jak Article
'''Young Jak and Daxter'' are the younger incarnations of the main protagonists of the ''Jak and Daxter ''series, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's ''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl and PlayStation Smash Bros. ''His Minion' would be Samos. Biography HEROES FROM AN EARLY AGE Jak when he was in his early teenaged years. After being sent into the past by his future self, the young Jak grew up in Sandover Village where he met Daxter and was watched over by Samos. Unlike his older self, this Jak has an innocent demeanor and has been untouched by Dark Eco, allowing the adept ability to absorb and use all other kinds of Eco. THE LEGACY OF YOUNG JAK AND DAXTER *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing (secret character)'' Gameplay Young Jak's moveset would be entirely different from his older self in which he relies on bare-hand melee and utilization of Eco as opposed to using guns. Daxter can also attack. Move List *Square - Punch *Triangle - Daxter Punch Combo *Circle - Spinning Kick *Up+Square - Uppercut *Up+Triangle - High Jump *Up+Circle - Aerial Spin Kick *Forward+Square - Blue Eco: Electric Dash *Forward+Triangle - Yellow Eco: Fireball *Forward+Circle - Daxter Flying Kick *Down+Square - Red Eco: Hand Slam *Down+Triangle - Crouching Uppercut *Down+Circle - Green Eco: Health Boost 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Red Eco Uppercut- Jak absorbs Red Eco and performs an uppercut that launches his opponent into the air. *Level 2: FlutFlut Flurry- A FlutFlut appears and Jak hops on, allowing himself to ride it around the stage, attacking any character in his way, similar to Fat Princess' chicken. *Level 3: White Eco- Jak absorbs the power of White Eco, the rare fusion of all other types. This increases his speed, makes his punches stronger, gives a temporary invulnerability to all attacks, and lets him shoot large, white fire balls. This is not to be confused with Light Jak. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Jak jumps in and Daxter says, "You want a piece of me?! Jak, warm them up for me." Winning Screen Jak and Daxter dance and a Power Cell appears. Daxter then throws the Power Cell into Jak's backpack and hops on his shoulder. Daxter is seen on the ground doing kung fu moves and says, "That's right! You're lucky I told Jak to hold back or else you'd be unable to move!". Jak does a facepalm and laughs. Losing Screen Jak faints and Daxter says, "How am I going to get changed back now!?" Costumes Heroes of Sandover Jak and Daxter's appearance from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Dark Warrior Experiment Rags Young Jak wearing Jak's clothing from the beginning of Jak II. Dark Jak Young Jak as he'd appear if he became Dark Jak. Switched Jak as Human Daxter and Daxter with green hair and Jak's clothing, as if they switched roles.. Gallery jdpl-jak-and-racer.jpg|Jak and his Zoomer Human_Daxter.png|Human Daxter J_D__Jak_Otsel_by_vashs_angel.jpg|Ottsel Jak Trivia *Unlike Adult Jak, this version of Jak does not talk. Instead, Daxter does all the talking for him. Category:Blog posts